


which marvel superhero was YOUR gay awakening??

by orphan_account



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e03 Brainless in Seattle: Part 1, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Okay anyways, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, a continuation of that scene, brainrot???, but they’re joking about it don’t worry. no one has a std, cursing, cursing tw, except for the zombie std eyyy am i right, gay zombie brainrot!!!, get it??, haha - Freeform, i crack myself up, sort of???, std mention, that is THE dumb bitch energy that blaine debeers radiates, they’re interrupted, you all know i’m right, you know the one, ”and i never have to deal with you ever again?” proceeds to have sex with him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I never thought Captain America was that hot.”“I did.” Blaine held his hips, finally prying his eyes away from Chase’s muscles and looking him in the eyes. “He was basically my gay awakening.” Just as quickly, his gaze jumped to Chase’s neck, where he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss. “If Captain America isn’t hot, then who is?”They stared at each other for a moment, Chase’s smile widening as he thought.
Relationships: Blaine DeBeers/Chase Graves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	which marvel superhero was YOUR gay awakening??

“And I never have to deal with you ever again?”

Chase nodded; a small nod. “Consider it your final favor.”

“Consider it done.”

They both fell back into silence. Blaine stood up, circling behind Chase’s chair and sliding the door shut as casually as he could. Chase pretended not to notice. 

“Anything else, my liege?” Blaine asked. He didn’t have to see Chase’s face to know he was rolling his eyes. 

“Not at the moment, no.” Chase pushed himself out of his chair, turning to face Blaine so his back faced the desk. Blaine laughed a laugh not much more than exhaling sharply. 

“You don’t like me behind you?” Chase read his tone as something suggestive and responded accordingly, surprising himself. 

“I like to look you in the eyes.”

Blaine grinned at that. 

He cornered Chase against the desk, who placed his hands flat against the wood behind him and inhaled deeply. 

“You’re stressed,” Blaine said. 

“You’re perceptive.”

“You’re obvious.”

Chase laughed at that, but only barely. He was distracted. Blaine hesitated. 

“You sure you don’t want that hooker?”

Chase met his gaze. Something in his eyes made Blaine’s throat feel tight. There was a long moment of silence as Chase pondered his words. 

“Not a hooker,” he said, “no.” Blaine waited. 

“Is there going to be a _but_?” Blaine asked. Chase went quiet, looking at him like he was shy. 

“ _But_ ,” Chase said, “I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.” He drummed his fingers on the desk. “I just don’t feel comfortable doing that sort of thing with strangers.”

“There aren’t any zombies at Fillmore-Graves that catch your eye?”

“Those are professional relationships,” Chase said. He watched Blaine. “And not really, no.”

“What exactly constitutes a ‘professional relationship’?” Blaine asked, drawing closer. They were eyeing each other like two predators sizing each other up. 

“I have professional relationships with Fillmore-Graves employees,” Chase clarified. Blaine placed his hands on the desk. 

“So,” Blaine said, “zombies that don’t work at Fillmore-Graves are fair game? Sex material?”

Chase snorted. “I wouldn’t exactly word it that way, but..yes, essentially. As long as it doesn’t interfere with my work.” 

Blaine nodded, feigning a lost-in-thought look. “Right, so..let’s say, hypothetically, that there’s this incredibly charming and cute zombie who owns a club. And he’s actually really helpful, too, and gives you information on your soldiers that frequent his club.” Chase, who was half-sitting on the desk now, parted his knees. Blaine slid between his legs. He dropped his elbows onto the desk and perched his chin on his hand, batting his eyelashes at Chase. “Interested?”

Chase reached out, running a hand through his hair. “Hypothetically,” Chase said, “he sounds like he might be - what was it - sex material?”

Blaine grinned, straightening his back. “Hypothetically, he’s thrilled to hear that.” They both leaned in, noses bumping together. 

They grinned into the kiss, forcing the muscles in their faces to relax so their lips moved together smoothly. Blaine pushed him up onto the desk and Chase hooked his legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Blaine busied himself with untucking Chase’s shirt, breaking the kiss to slip it over his head. 

“ _Damn._ ” Blaine ran his palms down Chase’s stomach. The level of muscle he felt underneath his skin took years of dedication that Blaine would never have the motivation for. “You guys turning yourself into super soldiers or something?”

Chase grinned. “That’s the idea.”

“Yeah, well. It’s working.” His hands moved to grope at Chase’s bicep. “This is Captain America-tier shit right here.”

“I never thought Captain America was that hot.”

“I did.” Blaine held his hips, finally prying his eyes away from Chase’s muscles and looking him in the eyes. “He was basically my gay awakening.” Just as quickly, his gaze jumped to Chase’s neck, where he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss. “If Captain America isn’t hot, then who is?”

They stared at each other for a moment, Chase’s smile widening as he thought. “Quicksilver?” Blaine snorted. “There’s something about him,” Chade said, his voice lighthearted. “Like..around the head area.” He squinted at Blaine, who stared back at him with a grin, already knowing what he was getting at. “Maybe it’s the eyes?”

“Hilarious,” Blaine said, playfully sarcastic, “really.” Chase smiled a smug smile, leaning back, supported by Blaine’s hand at his tailbone. “You should do stand-up comedy.”

“I just might.”

“Does that mean that I could lose you to any old zombie schmuck that doesn’t dye their hair?” Blaine scowled at the thought, wrapping his arms tight around Chase’s waist. “Even worse…” He stared up at Chase with big eyes, like he was coming to a realization. “Are you only here for my gorgeous white locks?” He held Chase’s face between his hands, who laughed. “Tell me, Chase. How many have there been before me?”

“You caught me,” Chase joked, his voice muffled from Blaine squishing his cheeks. Blaine let him go, hands taking their rightful place back at Chase’s chest. “I’m really on a quest to have sex with every white-haired person I see. You’re just one of many.”

Blaine shook his head, a look of faux disappointment on his face. Chase thought he heard a pretend sniffle. “I knew it. All this time, I thought you were a Captain America, but you’re really more of a Tony Stark.”

Chase moved Blaine’s hands aside so he could work on his clothes. He tugged off Blaine’s coat, ignoring Blaine's indignant noise when he tossed it onto the floor. “Tony Stark is pretty cool, though.” Chase slipped his hands under Blaine’s shirt, watching his back arch as he slid them over his chest. 

“Yeah,” Blaine said, lifting his arms as Chase pulled his shirt off, “he is.” They curved their arms around each other’s waists, pressing their lips back together. Blaine leaned against him as they kissed, blindly shoving the papers on his desk out of the way so he could lie Chase down on it. 

They both stared at each other for a moment - Chase on his back on the desk, Blaine between his legs - like they were confirming that what they were doing was actually happening. Or maybe just to look at each other. 

Blaine opened the button and zipper on his pants and Chase suddenly felt embarrassed. He wasn’t used to being vulnerable but lying there, shirtless, sprawled out on the desk with his legs around Blaine’s waist, he felt very vulnerable.

Blaine met his eyes and blew him a kiss. He had to admit - it made him feel a little better. 

“Do you have, um…” Chase trailed off, playing with a pen he found on the desk as Blaine tugged his pants off his hips. “Do you have a condom?”

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you know how many people have sex here?”

“I don’t want to,” Chase said with a small smile. “I also don’t think I want to use The Scratching Post’s community condoms.”

“I think I saw one lying on the floor outside,” Blaine said sarcastically. “It’s waiting for you, Chase. It’s calling your name. All used and covered in gonorrhea.”

“That’s so gross,” Chase said through laughter. Blaine smiled. 

“Yes, I have a condom.” He dipped his head down, punctuating the end of each phrase with a kiss to Chase’s stomach. “Gonorrhea-free.” Chase’s pants hung around his knees. “Promise.” Blaine’s kisses were slow, trailing down to his waist. Chase watched him catch his waistband between his teeth, his knuckles white as he gripped the desk. 

“Blaine!” They both froze, listening to Don E.’s voice from outside the door. “Customers are coming in. Chase might want to get out of here.” A pause. “Is he still here? What are you guys doing in there?”

They both groaned in irritation, sitting up slowly. “I’m sorry,” Blaine mumbled into the crook of his neck. “Rain check?”

“Seriously?” It sounded like a whine. He wasn’t proud of it. 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said again. “Really.” He trailed a finger down Chase’s abs, tracing the _V_ that led down under his waistband. “I am.” Chase pouted at him. It was new. It was cute. It didn’t make the situation any easier. Blaine kissed him and the pout disappeared. “You want to swing by my place tonight?”

“I’d like that,” Chase said. 

“You’re not busy?”

“Not anymore.”

Blaine grinned at him. “I’ll text you the address.” Chase reluctantly loosed his hold on Blaine’s waist, letting him pull away and retrieve their shirts from the floor. Chase slid off the desk as he did so and tugged his pants back up. They watched each other put their shirts on, both unhappy that they had to do so in the first place. 

Blaine opened the door to his office, holding it open as Chase walked out. They could see a few customers start to enter the club. 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Commander,” Blaine said, smiling and playfully saluting him as Chase walked backwards towards the exit. 

“I don’t think our business is over,” Chase said. He shot him a wink that almost made Blaine trip over his own feet, then slipped out the door. 


End file.
